


Blind date (The Socially Awkward Remix)

by afrocurl



Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - College/University, Blind Date, Charles Xavier has a Ph.D in Adorable, Emotionally Constipated Erik, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-08
Updated: 2015-09-08
Packaged: 2018-04-19 16:34:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4753286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/afrocurl/pseuds/afrocurl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Erik hated the way Emma came to visit only when she had a plan. Erik was not a man who did well with someone else's plan, especially if that plan was a date with some guy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blind date (The Socially Awkward Remix)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [aesc](https://archiveofourown.org/users/aesc/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Studies](https://archiveofourown.org/works/674013) by [aesc](https://archiveofourown.org/users/aesc/pseuds/aesc). 
  * In response to a prompt by [aesc](https://archiveofourown.org/users/aesc/pseuds/aesc) in the [xmen_remix_madness2015](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/xmen_remix_madness2015) collection. 



Erik knew that anytime Emma deigned to come and visit him that she had a plan. Something devious if he had to guess by the way that she looked - white as always, but with an added sashay to her hips and an aura of owning the world as if she were Beyonce - and that made Erik nervous.

If he was honest, he still didn’t know how or why she was friends with him; Erik the man who had the social graces of a sloth and the face of a shark. She was every bit his opposite and it made their friendship something different, but never easy.

“I have a friend I want to set you up with,” she said rather than giving Erik a proper greeting.

“And what makes you think this is a good idea?”

“He needs to not focus on school - just like you - and I think you’ll get along famously. You don’t have to expend much of your limited energy with him; he’ll do all the work.”

“That makes a good relationship how?”

“Just trust me. You’ll love Charles. Everyone loves Charles.”

“I don’t love people.”

“You’re a hermit who needs to get out. You’ll thank me later when you’re blissed out from an orgasm.”

“He’ll put out?”

“Yes, yes, he will. He’s that sort of guy.”

“A manwhore.”

“No, but he’ll love you and your mutation.”

Erik rolled his eyes but said no more. It was useless to argue with Emma once she had an idea in her crystalline mind.

-

This date with Charles was set for Frazetta’s - a small restaurant in town that was far enough away from campus to allow for something clandestine or illicit, but also not so far away that Erik would be forced to find a ride. 

He wasn’t proud of how little money he had at his disposal during grad school, but it was what it was. His fellowship covered his courses, books and a stipend, but it was still not easy to live and study at the same time. At least this restaurant wouldn’t break his meager savings for outside meals.

He walked into the place just as a horde of people thought the same, but thankfully, Erik was able to get the hostess’ attention and ask for a table that was occupied by a man named Charles. She led him through the crowd and towards a man - just outside of boyish - who wore a grey blazer, button-down and rather ratty looking jeans. He hoped that Emma hadn’t set him up with someone who couldn’t drink.

He scowled at the myriad ways this date could go wrong.

“Here you are!” the hostess said, but Erik couldn’t find it in himself to remove the scowl just yet. It didn’t seem as if Charles minded the look on Erik’s face, which meant either man the man was insane, or Erik’s reticence to be here had worn thin. 

“You must be Charles,” Erik said, hoping that he could get things going and sit down. If only because he was getting annoyed at everything.

Charles said something about a mutation - and Erik hadn’t even demonstrated what he could do - but said nothing else. Charles babbled on and on about Erik’s hair and Erik’s eyes and it was easier now to be on this date when he didn’t have to say anything.

“Do you mind if I sit down first?” Erik eventually asked when there was a chance. Charles really had taken over all of the conversation and left Erik with little to do.

Unfortunately, that couldn’t last forever and eventually Charles said, “No,” before pausing and then adding, “I mean, yes, sorry, please. Please sit down.”

“If you insist,” Erik said, but he was grateful to finally be sitting down, folding himself into the chair and trying to will himself to enjoy the company of someone other than Emma.

“So,” Charles said, “did Emma threaten you with blackmail too?”

“No,” Erik said curtly before he looked at the menu and tried to make himself seem as aloof as he wanted to be. No one ever just talked to him about mutations for that long without expecting a reply, and even if Erik could get away with it for the rest of the dinner, it wouldn’t leave Erik with the possibility of sex or another person to talk to when he felt inclined.

“That’s nice,” Charles replied before he did something with his hands and eventually let the conversation drop. It was awkward to not hear Charles’ slight accent but after a minute, Charles said, “So, um, what do you study?”

At last now they had turned to something Erik might have wanted to talk about. Erik went for a joke based on what Charles had said before but then said, “Physics.”

“And what kind?”

Erik huffed, a little annoyed that he needed to be more specific. No one ever wanted to know more about physics, unless the person was another scientist. Clearly Charles was one - genetics should have been a big key - but Erik tried to be better.

He was being awkward and taciturn, which he shouldn’t be if he actually wanted to get laid soon.

The waitress, whom Erik had never seen before, appeared and he internally was grateful to not have to talk for a minute.

“Lovely,” Charles said as he ordered something to drink.

Erik did the same before he even attempted to say anything else. “I should apologize,” he started.

“Oh,” Charles said, “Why?”

“Emma didn’t tell you anything about me?”

“No; did she tell you anything about me?”

“Fair point, but the thing is--” he trailed off, unsure how to say anything else. “I’m, I’m not good with people.”

“Obviously.”

“It doesn’t bother you?”

“No, why should it? I can tell you’re thinking,” Charles said before tapping his head. So Charles was a telepath like Emma.

“Oh,” was all Erik could think of replying.

“So yes, it’s fine. We can just eat and see how it goes.”

Erik let out a sigh of relief. He looked over the menu one more time before the waitress returned to take their order.

Maybe, just maybe, this wouldn’t be such a horrible experience.

-

Emma had a smug look on her face as he looked over at her, standing next to him under a chuppah.

Of course she would. She was responsible for him and Charles going on a very awkward date nine years ago. Long before Erik learned how to avoid being as awkward as he was on that date, but not as long as he had learned that Charles was a fantastic man and one he would be happy to date.

Or marry.

The quartet started to play and Erik let in one last breath as a single man.

He was about to get married.


End file.
